1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an improved hunting umbrella. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved hunting umbrella that may be used as an ordinary umbrella as well as a hunting umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hunting umbrella of the prior art comprises a main body and an extension pole. The main body includes a plurality of ribs, an upper retaining element, a lower retaining element, a central pole and a piece of fabric. A gap is provided on the piece of fabric. The extension pole is connected with the central pole. A drilling piece is provided at the proximal end of the extension pole. When a user wishes to use the hunting umbrella, he may connect the central pole of the main body with the extension pole so that the former is perpendicular to the latter and then attach the drilling piece to the trunk of a tree such that the gap allows a close contact between the umbrella and the trunk; now, the hunting umbrella is securely attached to the trunk of the tree and can protect the user from the sun or the rain during his hunting. However, the hunting umbrella of the prior art has many disadvantages. First, the hunting umbrella of the prior art can not be used as an ordinary umbrella to protect a user from the sun or the rain. Also, the connecting mechanism between the extension pole and the central pole is quite complicated and causes difficulty in the assembly of the umbrella.
Hence, the hunting umbrella of the prior art needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the hunting umbrella of the prior art, the inventor put a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved hunting umbrella of the present invention.